covertactionfandomcom-20200214-history
Covert Action Wiki:Exchange
d and offered an Exchange for her freedom.]]If Max ever suffers a sufficient number of Wounds, he will be knocked unconscious and Captured by his enemies. They will then offer to conduct an Exchange of agents, which lets Max avoid the huge waste of time involved in trying to Escape capture. Agreeing to an Exchange will either free an Arrested agent from jail, or (if no such agent exists) will add 2 new CIA Double Agents in random Cities in the current Theatre of Operations. Description During a Combat Mini-Game, Max can receive Wounds from enemy gunfire, explosions from Fragmentation Grenades, or even close-combat with an enemy. If in a single mini-game Max suffers 4 Wounds while wearing Kevlar Armor or 2 wounds while not wearing the armor, he will be knocked unconscious and Captured by his assailants. The assailants will strip Max of most of his Combat Gear, and will offer him a choice: He can either agree to an Exchange of agents, or be held prisoner at the Hideout belonging to the organization that Captured him. If he takes the latter choice, Max will need to spend 24 hours or more trying to free himself from his restraints, and then attempt to Escape the Hideout without being captured a second time. The alternative is to agree to the exchange, and walk away without wasting time. Depending on circumstance, one of two things can happen when an Exchange is accepted: #A previously-Arrested Participant is let out from jail. #Two CIA Double Agents are added to the game. Both outcomes are very unfavourable, and Max doesn't get to choose which one will be performed. However, the second choice will only occur if the first one is not possible. Exchanging an Arrested Participant In this outcome, Max is released in exchange for a Participant in the Criminal Plot who had been arrested earlier this Mission. This outcome is only possible if there exists at least one Arrested Participant who belongs to the same Organization that captured Max. Otherwise, the "CIA Double Agent" exchange is performed (see below). The released Participant will return to active status. This can have important implications for the Mission. If the Agent's role in the plot is not yet fulfilled, he will try to complete his mission to the best of his abilities. This means they may try to send messages, attend meetings, or even commit Crimes - as required by their role. If the Agent fails to perform his next task in the plot, but discovers that he cannot - for instance due to other key agents being under Arrest - he will instead attempt to go into hiding, preventing Max from arresting the agent again. This will also occur if the Agent was originally Arrested after having completed his mission. He will go into hiding shortly after the Exchange, unless Arrested again before he gets the chance to do so. Note that if an Agent is Exchanged, and the plot has not yet been compromised, it is possible for this Agent to fulfill his entire mission as though never having been arrested. Again, this depends on the availability of other crucial agents, and possibly Items too. To arrest the agent again, Max needs to rediscover the location of their hideout (it'll be in the same city as it was before, and will feature the same layout), Break-In, and perform another Arrest. Fortunately, Max retains all information about that Agent regardless of the Exchange, so he doesn't need to collect the Agent's Role a second time. Also note that an Exchange is one of the possible ways to Turn an agent that's already been arrested. Once released, Max can hopefully acquire Incriminating Evidence at that agent's Hideout and Turn that agent during interrogation. Of course this relies on being able to find that Incriminating Evidence, and assumes that there is at least one Floor Safe in the agent's hideout. Exchanging CIA Double Agents If no Participant belonging to the Organization that Captured Max is currently in jail, the enemy will instead Exchange Max for two CIA Double Agents. When this outcome occurs, two new Double Agents will appear in two randomly-chosen CIA Offices somewhere in the current Theatre of Operations. The selected CIA Offices will be ones not already containing a Double Agent, but other than this it can be any two, in different Cities of course. The addition of two new CIA Double Agents is very bad for Max's Score. Each Double Agent increases the maximum score by 50 points, which basically reduces the value of any points Max acquired during the mission. The only way to avoid this score penalty is to find and arrest the new Double Agents in the same method used to arrest any such agents. Refusing the Exchange :Main article: Escape If Max refuses an Exchange, he will instead be taken to the Hideout belonging to the Organization that captured him, in the same City where he was Captured. Max is placed somewhere inside this Hideout and will spend around 24 hours (usually more) trying to unlock his handcuffs. He will then be thrust into a Combat Mini-Game occuring within this Hideout. His gear will consist of a pistol and (sometimes) Kevlar Armor. As soon as he makes any move, the alarm will immediately be raised. Max then needs to make his way to one of the exits from the building, and will obviously want to minimize combat with enemies in order not to suffer any Wounds or be Captured again. Successful Escapes do not grant any benefit to Max, other than not having performed an Exchange for his freedom. Remember also that the lack of extra Gear such as a Camera or Bugs means that Max basically has no other way of "profiting" from this Combat. Category:Combat